You're a Selfish Bastard
by skylight24
Summary: Sam and Dean have an argument in which Sam threatens to leave for California against Dean and his father's wishes on account of a selfish desire for revenge. Dean feeling his brother's actions were childish rewards him with a Winchester punishment. Based off Season 1, episode 11 (Scarecrow). Warning this story contains non-sexual SPANKING of an adult male. Don't like, don't read.


You're a Selfish Bastard

This story is for my friend Andrew who wanted me to post this.

Warning: This is story contains non-sexual SPANKING (CORPORAL PUNISHMENT) of an adult male in which Dean acts parental towards Sam. There is swearing.

This story was difficult for me to write, I tired to make it as realistic as I could. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Alight, so the names dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked as he drove the impala trying to grasp the connection between the victims.

"Three different couples all went missing." Dean confirmed studying the map in front of him.

"And they're all from different towns, different states?"

"That's right; Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross country, none of them arrived at their destination and none of them are ever heard from again." Dean explained reiterating the facts again.

"Well it's a big country Dean they could have disappeared anywhere." Sam explained logically.

"Yeah could have, but each road took them to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April, one year after another after another." Dean said holding up the map for emphasis.

"This is the second week of April." Sam admonished.

"Yep."

Sam sighed. "So Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes." He didn't seem too pleased about the situation.

"Yatzy." Dean said pointing his finger at him as his eyes scanned the notes once again.

Sam ran his teeth over his bottom lip feeling his face turn hard and his mouth press together in a thin line. He began to fidget a little something he always did when he was itching to say something or, more likely, disagree about something. Sam had done that ever since they were younger. However, Dean was to awe struck at his Dad's hunting skills that he failed to noticed his brother's none verbal ques.

"Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this…" Dean relished fascinated as he looked over the notes. "And the different opts Dad had to go through. The man's a master." Dean finished rather impressed with his Dad's abilities and skills.

Sam knew his Dad was a skilled man, but he did not relish over it like Dean did who was ever so in awe of his Dad. His Dad's skills and abilities were far from his mind and had no desire to talk about them. He had something else he wanted say. Feeling like he needed to get Dean's full attention slowed down the Impala and parked on the side of the wooded back road.

Dean baffled by his brother's action looked around trying to find a logical reason why his brother would have to pull over. "What are you doing?" He asked confused looking at Sam for an answer.

Sam put the car in park and killed the engine before speaking. "We're not going to Indiana." He stated boldly with a decided sigh looking straight ahead towards the open road.

"We're not?" Dean asked wanting an explanation as to why his brother would say that. Maybe knows something Dean does not. Or….

"No, were going to California." Sam stated quickly. "Dad called from a payphone, Sacramento area code." He explained now looking at his brother.

"Sam." Dean said sounding painfully sad that he was suggesting something that was not going to happen.

"Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess and Dad's closing in we gotta be there. We gotta help." Sam stated strongly.

"Dad doesn't want our help." Dean said simply like that was the way it is.

"I don't care." Sam said not missing a beat.

Dean slightly taken back opened his mouth to stay something, but quickly closed it thinking of something more cut and dry to say. "He's given us an order."

"I don't care." Sam said a bit slower hoping Dean would retain his words.

Dean's mouth fell open slightly almost like Sam was betraying the Winchester code 101. Dad give's an order, you follow it. Period.

"We don't always have to do what he says." Sam said feeling his frustration build up at his brother's good soldier mentally. Have a mind of your own. We're not children or soldiers.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs to save lives. It's important." Dean said sternly pointing his pen at the map for emphasis.

"Alight I understand. Believe me, I understand, but I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers, to get revenge." Sam said trying to reason with his brother.

"Alright, look I know how you feel…" Dean said keeping a level tone of understanding.

"Do you?" Sam bit rather harshly back.

Dean looked at his brother in both surprise and hurt.

Sam scuffed shaking his head like Dean could not possibly understand his brother. "How old were you when mom died? Four?" Dean swallowed feeling his throat go dry slightly at not only at the mention of his mother, but his brother's altitude towards something so terrible. No matter how long ago, it still hurt. And comparing grief and heartache only made Dean hurt more.

"Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Sam said feeling a pain in his chest.

Dean masking the sting of his brother's words, like always, put on a neutral face. "Dad said it wasn't safe…for any of us." He stated in a very business-like manner trying to push emotions aside, however, that did not last long when Sam shook his head in disbelief at his brother's statement.

Dean quickly began to explain trying desperately for his brother to understand. "I mean he obviously knows something we don't. So, if he says to stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean it's like you don't even question him." Sam never quite understood his brother's complete obedience and confidence that his Dad knows everything. Why can't he think for himself?

"Yeah, it's called being a good son." Dean shot back in defense.

Sam felt a furry rise within him at his brother's words. They hit him hard. Harder than he cared to admit. In Sam's eyes Dean was always the one that their father praised the most and saw as the better, "normal" son who was willing to be a good solider. The one his father relayed on and expected to do right while Sam on the other hand always seemed to mess things up and make things difficult. Despite them butting head all the time did not mean he did not love his dad or did not wish for his praise and approval.

Sam gave his brother an angry look before reaching back and opening the car door stomping out and flinging it shut with a slam behind him.

Dean finding his brother's actions childish got out of the car himself walking around to the back of the car where he found Sam gathering his things. Seeing this Dean felt anger and hurt rise up in him.

"You're a selfish Bastard, you know that?" Dean stated at his brother not believing his behavior. How could he always put his needs above everything else? Even his own brother. As Sam continued to grab his things Dean walked closer to his brother invading his personal space. "You just do whatever you want, don't care what anyone thinks."

Sam could not believe what his brother was saying. Of course he cared. In fact he cared a lot, but he wouldn't and couldn't leave this matter alone. Not after what happened to Jess. Dean just didn't understand and would never understand as long as their father ordered it. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes it is." Dean said firmly, feeling upset that his brother was leaving him more than anything else.

Sam scuffed in hurt and disbelief as he flung his last bag over his shoulder. "Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Giving his brother one last angry glare turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"No, you're not." Dean said sternly grabbing ahold of his brother's arm and tugging him back. "It's the middle of the night."

Sam grunted and yanking his arm out of Dean's hard grip. "I don't care." Sam admonished for the third time tonight.

"You're gonna care. Come on Sammy, don't be stupid. It's dangerous."

"Oh now I'm stupid." Sam said throwing his arms up for dramatic effect.

"Sam stop it with the altitude already. It's just pissing me off." Dean said giving his brother a serious look narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to California." Sam stated boldly, not wanting to admit the slight intimidation he felt by his brother's firm glare.

"You wanna bet?" Dean growled sounding too much like his Dad. Sam swallowed as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder trying to keep the defiant look on his face which was proving more difficult than he expected.

There was a moment of silence between the two brothers before Dean spoke in an even smooth tone with an underlining warning.

"Remember that time in Nebraska when Dad was hunting that Werewolf and you started bitching that you wanted to go back to Colorado so you could go back to that school and you got out of the car and started walking just like this?"

"That was when I was 13, Dean." Sam rebuked finding Dean's comparison irrelevant.

"Yeah, well remember what Dad did?" Dean asked

Sam remembered alright. How could he forget? His Dad took off his belt that day and reddened his bottom till he wished he never stepped a foot outside the car. The worst part was he decided to make his thoughts know at the beginning of the trip so unfortunately he had to ride the rest of the four hours to Brownville Nebraska on a roasted bottom. And when he tried to lay down his dad told him to "sit up, boy" not in the least bit sympathetic to his sore backside. It was not the most pleasant trip.

Sam shrugged. "So?" He said rather casually trying to act like it was no big deal and wondering why it was relevant.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam realizing what his brother was insinuating felt his eye grow wide like saucers and a tightness in his chest that he had felt many times in his life, mainly the times when he knew he was about to get in trouble.

"You can't be serious? Really? You're not Dad." Sam argued feeling shocked and rather nervous at what his brother was implying.

"No, but I'm your brother. It's not like I haven't done it before. Don't be so surprised Sammy. I'm not kidding. So get your ass back in the car." Dean's face was stiff and his eyes were dark and serious. When Dean got angry he looked rather intimidating and downright severe. Dean had spanked Sam before, but it had been years ago. The last time he recalled was when he was a teenager and he had always thought Dean should not punish him ever; he was his brother for goodness sake.

"Dean, I'm not some kid anymore." Sam said taking a subconscious step back.

"Never stopped, Dad. And since Dad is not here the responsibility falls on me, like it always has Sammy."

"That's just bullshit Dean and you know it." Sam spat at his brother's logic.

"Do I need to prove it to you, little brother?" Dean asked sternly with a raised eyebrow.

Sam's mouth opened then closed again feeling his heartbeat increase slightly at the threating tone Dean was giving. "You're not spanking me, Dean."

"Good. Then get your ass back in the car." Dean said jerking his head towards the Impala.

Sam shook his head. "I told you. I'm going to California and there is no way in hell you're spanking me. I'm 22 years old, dude, I'm not a kid. You're acting just like Dad."

"No, Dad would have spanked you by now. I'm the nice understanding brother that is giving you a choice to either get back in the car or your 22 year old ass is going over my knee then you get in the car. Do you have a preference?"

Sam had studied his brother's face in hope of finding some indication that he was bluffing, but to his dismay he found only determination and full intent. Yet, Sam being the stubborn one scuffed and shook his head like his brother was an idiot. Dean hadn't spanked him since he was 18 years old and that time Sam thought it was bullshit too.

"Bye, Dean." Sam said as he turned to walk away once more. That was when Sam truly found out that his older brother was not bluffing, not one bit.

He found himself being jerked back much more roughly than before. Dean's hand was tightly enclosing around his bicep hard enough to make it hurt. His bags and backpack were ripped off of him quickly. Sam a little flabbergasted by everything was in shock and did not have the mind set to resist. It happened way too fast. Dean grabbed his arm and marched his brother to a small convenient log that was sitting on the side of the road. This is when reality hit him. Dean was most definitely planning on spanking him. Sam started pull back roughly and slip out of Dean's hard grip like he was taught. However, Dean being taught the very same move had anticipated it and quickly countered it by letting go of Sam's arm and grabbing his ear and giving it a sharp tug. Sam let out a grunt and a hiss of displeasure as he bent down trying to gain some relief from the pressure around his ear.

"Ah Dean." Sam complained. It did not help much as Dean, without a word, dragged his brother to the fallen log. Sam cursed himself for pulling off at _this_ exact spot where a log just happened to be there; a perfect seat for those intending to spank their brothers. It seemed like every time he was ever spanked he put himself in the most inconvenient circumstances possible. Dean's strides were long and determined.

 _This is not happening, this is not happening_. Sam thought trying to convince himself despite the evidence to the contrary. He was feeling way too young for his age. Getting your ear pulled and about to be spanked like some child does not make one feel like a 22 years old adult.

Dean sat on the log, briskly pulled his brother over his lap letting him fall hard atop his knees. Sam let out a breath as his stomach caved in under his brother's hard thighs. Sam's hands shot forward catching himself before his head slammed against the earth. His ear was throbbing and Sam had a desire to rub the soreness away. However, that desire was short lived as Sam felt a furry of swats start to rain down on his jean covered bottom.

 _Ow. Holy shit_.

His brother was coming down on him hard. These were strong blistering swats. There was no pace set nor warm up. Sam gasped at the sudden pain emanating from his bottom. Sam squeezed his eyes shut feeling the sting increase rapidly. Sam began to struggle trying to get up, but Dean at this point had a pretty good hold on him. Sam wasn't going anywhere.

"Dean! Stop. I'm not a child. This is ridiculous!" Sam bellowed out trying to reason with his brother.

Dean only snorted and continued his assault on his brother's bottom. "Could have fooled me. The only thing ridiculous about this is your selfish attitude." Dean said smacking his brothers sit spots and upper thighs. Sam wiggled and struggled, but that only made Dean push down on Sam's back even harder. God he forgot how much spankings hurt.

It has been a long while since he was spanked by Dean and never intended to be spanked, well ever again. He was way too old. He was an adult and as far as he was concerned Dean had absolutely no right, even if he was his brother. Those days where Dean was responsible for him were over. He could do anything he damn well pleased. This was stupid, ridiculous and not to mention embarrassing as hell. He didn't imagine anyone would be down this back road at this time of night, but still if anyone saw. Oh God!

Then to Sam's great horror he felt Dean reach underneath him and unbutton his jeans. Sam paused in shock snapping his head up as he felt his jean's being yanked down past his thighs exposing Sam's blue plaid covered boxers.

"Dean!" Sam shouted "You've got to be kidding me?!"

"Oh I'm very serious, little brother." Dean said as his hand fell on Sam's bottom once again.

Sam flung his hand back to protect his vulnerable backside. Not only because he didn't want his brother to view his ass, but as much as he hated to admit it, this childish punishment HURT and he wanted Dean to stop. And from his own experience with this type of punishment this hurt a lot worse than over his jeans and Dean's swats were not exactly lite. It fucking hurt. So he certainly was not looking forward to what it would feel like over his thin boxers. He wasn't counting on his brother to show him any mercy.

Dean looked down at his brother's hand and scowled. He knows better.

"Move your hand, Sammy." Dean said sternly.

"Dean come on, this is…" Sam was unable to finish his sentence when Dean quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it onto his lower back. Dean's hand fell hard in the middle of Sam's taut bottom. Sam subconsciously grabbed ahold of Dean's pant leg as Dean relentlessly smacked his now very hot and very red bottom. After a few long moments Sam couldn't take it anymore the pain was increasing quickly and could no longer stay silent as much as his pride wanted him to.

"Dean." Sam gritted out bitterly trying desperately to keep the strain out of his voice, but not seceding in the slightest. "Stop."

Dean ignored him and only responded with increasing his speed. Sam grunted and squeezed his eyes shut taking in big gulps of air and gasping out lowly trying not to cry out allowing his stubborn nature to take hold. There was no way he was going to give Dean the satisfaction that he was getting to him. However, the fact of the matter was Dean _was_ getting to him and Sam was beginning to get angry over this fact. A child's punishment was getting to him that not only hurt his bottom, but his pride. This shouldn't be happening, but it was and he was beginning to feel his eyes water. He now began to struggle full force. He was not going to cry. No way in Hell was this going to continue.

In response to Sam's wild struggles Dean pushed harder on Sam's back still holding onto his wrist. He flung his leg over Sam's locking them in place. Sam was utterly horrified that now he was completely pinned down. He could not move well at all and the fact hit him that he was not getting out of this. He was solely at the mercy of his brother who indicated real clearly that he was going to decide when the punishment ended and Sam had no say in it what so ever.

Even though Sam was bigger than Dean now, it always seemed like Dean was able to pin Sam down in some way or another if he truly wanted to. Of course there were time where Sam had beat Dean in a wrestling match or took him down when they were training, but when it came to certain things Dean would dominate. If it was something he felt strong enough about. There was no stopping his brother.

Sam feeling completely helpless and vulnerable felt a spark of anger in him even more than before. How dare his brother do this to him? Does he not respect him? Is he not his equal? Sam was beginning to hate the way he was feeling, he was not in control of anything. To him it was both scary and wrong.

Sam's heart pounded in his chest. "Dean, stop." Sam growled through gritted teeth his tone dripping with resentment.

Dean once again said nothing and continued to spank his brother's roasting behind.

This annoyed Sam greatly. "You're a fucking Asshole!"

Dean halted his hand in mid swing. He turned to look at the back of Sam's head a dark shadow passing over his face. Sam could not see it, but God could he feel eye boring into the back of his head.

"Excuse me?" A low growl rumbled above him. Sam could have sworn that was his dad if he hadn't known it was Dean. Sam's eyes widened and swallowed hard suddenly feeling very nervous.

He was used to swearing at his brother, it's just what brothers do. Usually Sam would have called Dean that and his brother would think nothing of it. However, when Dean starts acting parental swearing is suddenly off limits. In fact it is just as bad as swearing at his dad and Sam learned really earlier in life, you do not want to do that, not if you want to sit ever again.

Sam said nothing and simply stared wide eyed at the dirt feeling nervous at his blatant stupidity.

Dean not missing a beat grabbed ahold of Sam's boxer waist band and swiftly pulled it down to meet his jeans.

"NO!" Sam shouted feeling the cold air on his exposed bottom. "Dean!" Sam's face flushed a crimson red almost matching the color of his backside. Sam's embarrassment had reached a whole new level. The thought of what his brother's view was made him swell with pure humiliation and mortification. His brother was not only staring down at his red naked ass, but he was going to spank him exposed. _God just kill me now_. No other family is like this, why was he born into this twisted ass family? Why? No brother spanks their brother at 22! This is insane, uncalled for and unnecessary.

Dean not wasting any time smacked his palm down on Sam's naked bottom. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his cheeks together. Dean swung his palm down hard like he was trying to say something with each swat. The sting was unbearable and Sam's resolve was breaking. He felt tears line his eyes once again. He quickly swiped the back of his free hand over his eyes letting a small sniffle and moan escape his lips. Sam began to feel a pain in his chest and his throat go dry. But Sam stubbornly held back the tears. It wasn't until Dean moved down to Sam's sit spots did the damn brake. Dean was not spanking lightly and a particularly hard swat to his left thigh broke Sam's resolve completely.

Sam was crying. Hot tears fell down his creeks and shame built up in his mind. Crying over his brother's knee at 22 years old that was not something he was proud of; he was vulnerable, dejected and very sore. He was absolutely mortified and embarrassed to a fault. He just wanted his brother to stop. The feeling in both his backside and his pride was agonizing.

"D-Dean, I'll g-go in the c-car." Sam sobbed out. Hoping his big brother would listen.

He had no control and gave into his brother. He allowed himself to cry freely at this point and accepted the fact that he was being punished. Sam hid his face in the hock of his arm hoping for Dean to stop. After a few more hard swat Dean did stop.

Dean released Sam's legs from under his and relieved the pressure off of Sam's back. Dean gave his brother's backside a quick once over. Dean nodded it was a well punished backside. It was deep red color that covered the top of his bottom all the way to his upper thighs and was very hot to the touch. He repositioned Sam's boxers hearing a hitched sob as he did so. There was no doubt his brother was sore. Good. He let go of his wrist and watched Sam cry over his lap for a few moments. It broke Dean's heart seeing his brother so distraught, but he did not regret what he did. After a long while when Sam calmed down enough Dean grabbed ahold of his bicep and pulled him into a standing position. Sam immediately grabbed his jeans and pulled them up. Dean stood up slowly watching his brother rubbing his stinging palm. Once his pants were in there rightful place Sam sniffled and quickly with the back of his hand wipe away the tears that were falling on his flushed cheeks. He snuck a peek at his brother who was staring at him with a stern resolve. Sam immediately looked away.

Dean walked up to his brother standing just close enough to invade his personal space.

"Look at me, Sammy." Dean said lowly, but soft.

Sam raised his head slowly peering through his messy mop of brown hair. Dean regarded his brother sternly as he held his gaze. There was a sharp pain in Sam's chest as he looked into his brothers eyes that held both disappointment and pain. Sam's heart fell as he knew he was the case of it.

Dean cleared his throat and lifted his chin slightly staring at his brother with an authoritative manner. "No brother of mine is going to go off like some punk ass teenager in the middle of the night just because he can't have his way. I get it you're pissed and you're hurting and despite what you think I DO understand how you feel. Do not _ever_ compare my grief to yours. Do you understand me?" His voice was sharp and harsh and Sam winced slightly at the tone his brother was using towards him.

Sam face flushed in shame. He was just spanked by his brother for acting childish and selfish. As a man this was very hard to swallow. His pride and dignity was shattered. He felt like he was a naughty ten year old boy again. Sam slightly horse mumbled out "Yeah."

Dean raised his eye brow skeptically at his little brother. "Dad said it is dangerous so you are staying with me. You can be mad at me all you want little brother. You can hate me. " Dean offered bravely. "But that won't change the fact that I love you. And I will never stop being your brother."

Sam felt his eyes well up in tears at hearing his brother's affectionate words. He tried to swallow them back as he put his head down trying to hide his emotions. Dean wasn't always one to share his emotions, but when he did Sam knew he meant it full force with all his being. Sam wanted to say that he had the same feelings, but could not bring himself to speak. The words caught in his throat. Despite hating the fact that he was spanked by his brother Sam did not hate him. He understood why his brother had spanked him, like many times before it was because cared. His brother was a very selfless amazing person and often did whatever (and I do mean whatever) it took to keep him safe. He always has, and according to Dean, always will.

After a few long moments of silence Dean broke it. "Your ass is going to hurt for most of the ride back to the hotel and you will be quiet and think about what I said. Now get in the car." His order was clear and direct as he marched back over to the car not waiting to see if Sam would follow him.

Sam quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve and sniffled as he tugged solemnly behind his big brother. His bottom was agonizingly sore and he felt it with every step. He made an uncomfortable face as he made his way to the car. If walking hurt like a bitch, he certainly was not looking forward to sitting down.

Dean got in drivers side and slammed the door and stared straight ahead stiffly waiting for his brother. Sam let out a miserable sigh and opened the passenger side and slowly, very careful sat down in the seat. His bottom ached something fierce. Yep, this was going to suck.

The ride was long and very uncomfortable for Sam. It had only been fifteen minutes when Sam could no longer ignore the guilt that was eating away inside of him.

"Dean?" Sam asked not liking the meek tone he was using.

"Be quite Sammy." Dean said sternly looking straight ahead at the long winding back road.

"Dean… I'm sorry." Sam said sadly hoping his brother would accept his apology and take away the shame he was feeling.

"Yeah I bet you are. You need to think before speak. And that's what I want you to do right now. Sit on your sore ass and think Sammy." Dean's voice was not harsh, but it was very stern and held an underlying somber tone that made Sam feel worse.

Sam tired, but could not keep quiet. He wanted his brother to know. "But…I really am sorry."

Dean sighed allowing his voice to soften a bit. "I forgive you. Now be quiet."

Sam was able to be quiet for the rest of the ride to the hotel. He shifted constantly in his seat and tried to get comfortable, but that was utterly useless for all the time he got his ass beat on the road he thought he would have learned by now. It took them about an hour and a half to get the hotel, once inside Sam wasted no time expressing what was on his mind.

"Dean… I just want you to know is that I understand…I, I guess what I am trying to say is, I love you too and…"

Dean held out his hand to stop his brother from continuing. "Sam, please no chick flick moments."

Sam's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "You just had a chick flick moment after you spanked me, jerk." Sam argued accusingly finding Dean to be completely confusing at times. It was unbelievable how he could accuse him of showing too much emotion, but when Dean but not an hour and a half ago was telling him he loved him and that he would always be his brother. Jerk.

Dean a bit flabbergasted tried to come up with a logical reasoning for his comment. "Well….yeah….that's different…"

"How is that different?" Sam asked confused crossing his arms over his chest challenging his brother to say anything that made sense.

"You got spanked. You needed to hear it. And you're just the sensitive and emotional type." Dean said casually like it was completely obvious who the sentimental one was.

Sam wanted to ague how completely backwards Dean was with his explanation of who had the chick flick moment. He was the one being sentimental and emotional _first_ after the spanking occurred. It seemed rather unfair to accuse him of being sappy when he expressed his feelings not but two hours ago. However, it would be over Dean's dead body to admit it. So instead Sam pushed back his pride and _thought_ before he spoke this time.

"Jerk."

Dean smiled warmheartedly. That was all Sam had to say to make his brother feel loved.

"Bitch." Dean said returning the favor.

THE END

* * *

Please review and let me what you think! It would really helps me. Reviews keep me going.


End file.
